Mirror the Soul
by Caraline Fisher
Summary: Hiei many years before the show is hired as a hit man demon?  however he decides it's easier to just steal his pay. Anything more and you wouldn't need to read it Also I own nothing it is why I'm so broke.


The last few nights she'd had reoccurring dreams about her on coming death. It was at this time last year that it had begun and now her time was growing short and soon the immortals illness would take her. She would no longer be bothered by the ignorance of the living world. The smell of rain brought her back to reality. Propped up against a large tree laid a sleeping young man she'd never seen in the castle before. She stared at him and found herself unable to wake him or leave him to get rained on. She used her powers to lift him and levitated him into the castle. She laid him down in her bed and removed his sword from his belt before covering him. He fascinated her for some reason and without realizing it or meaning to she smiled a very faint happy smile, which she very rarely did in fact almost never did. She reached over and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. The second she touched him his mind opened up to her and she saw all his thoughts and memories. As a child, he had learned distrust and hatred and his memories were drowned in blood. She felt his loneliness as if it was her own as if they were one in the same. She laid her head on the edge of the bed carefully and slowly drifted to sleep.

Hours later he stirred and woke her. She watched him rise and he captivated her. His eyes opened and fell on her and she sat up startled by his glare and then for the first time in her life she bowed down to the floor. "Go ahead. I know what you came for." She said as she pulled her hair to one side. "I didn't mean to but I saw your thoughts Hiei. So I know why you've come and I've decided that I'm going to let you." She'd seen that he'd come to kill her and she'd left his sword by his side. He'd never had such an easy mark all he had to do was cut off her head and get out. He reached for his sword but something stayed his hand. He couldn't do it. Suddenly, she remembered she'd forgotten to tell him something important and she sat up to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry I saw more than I should have but I wanted you to know that she's fine. The girl from your memories that is." He stood up fitted his sword back in place and said, "Get up." She slowly complied and as he walked over to the window. Outside, it was dark and raining. He threw the window open and sat in the window seal with one leg hanging outside and the other bent with his foot pushing against the frame. After a long while the silence became to hard for her to maintain without her powers seeking new thoughts. "I didn't want to leave you in the rain." She said quietly. "Does it rain like this often?" He asked after a moment, which surprised her. She hadn't expected him to talk he hadn't had many conversations in his life and from what she'd seen he was never very found of talking. "No it hardly rains anymore." She answered almost sadly. "This entire place smells like rain." He said. "Yes I've noticed that. It seems that the whole planet smells of it now." "Yes I would guess it will soon be raining far more here." And then he was silent and just stared at the sky. She was unable to break the silence this time. So she lay down and went to sleep.

She had no reason to fear him or his sword. Death meant nothing to her. She was weary of the living any way and she was going to die soon any way so it didn't matter. He'd been hired to kill her. Micrera was the princess of the Immortal world there are many beings who hate the immortals and anyone of them could have hired him but the one who had wasn't among those who hate the immortals but was Micrera's mother. Micrera knew this after seeing into his mind but she hadn't been surprised her mother was greedy and wanted to keep her power forever. Which was just fine with Micrera she'd never wanted it in the first place. That night she dreamed but not of her death she dreamt of the many things she'd seen in the single instance she'd touched him. The reason he'd come the reason he'd accepted the job was for the Mirror of Truth that the immortal's processed. She'd seen all this in his mind and now that she'd had time to sort it all out she knew why it was that she'd been so fascinated by him.

He was strong and stubborn. He had everything she did not among which was the will to live and be free. When she woke he was gone and she didn't see him again for many days but she felt eyes on her at every moment and she knew he was near. Seven days after he arrived he broke into the vault in the castle and found the Mirror of Truth but when he looked into it what he saw was not what he had wanted. Hiei was convinced that he wanted vengeance on those who had forsaken him his own kind and his mother. But that's not what he saw when he looked in the mirror.

"That's not what we agreed. You were suppose to kill her then you'd get the mirror." Sotori said as she walked up behind him. He dropped the mirror obviously pretending to be startled. "I was told that you were ruthless but I must have been misinformed." She walked around and picked up the broken mirror from the floor. And looked into it with a smile. No one could see what anyone else saw in the Mirror of Truth they could only see what they themselves desired. Hiei had believed that he desired vengeance and that the Mirror would show him how to find his people so that he could have his vengeance. But that wasn't what the mirror showed him there is only one person other then Hiei who knew what he saw in the mirror and she had yet to be given a physical form. No one knew what it was that the mirror showed to Sotori but one could guess that it must have been power. "It never shows you what you want it to. And yet what it shows you is what you want." She said with an evil grin. She set the mirror back on its stand and walked away. "You never really get what you want if you have to look for it here." She said coldly as she left the vault.

The next morning Micrera found Hiei sitting in the garden and he seemed to be waiting for her. "Here." She held out a strange key. He looked at it and then looked back to her without understanding. "It's the key to the vault. You wanted the Mirror so I'm giving you this key so that you can get in there and take it. However I'm afraid it won't show you what you want it to. It will show you what you truly want but that isn't what most people are looking for when they look into the mirror." He pushed the key back. "I don't need it anymore." He looked at her and rolled his eyes in annoyance as she once more knelled down and pulled her hair off her neck. "It's alright if you do it." She said in a strong voice. "No it's not." He said this and then disappeared. She told herself that obviously she wasn't even worth killing. And that there was no point to him having her blood on his hands. He hadn't wanted her to come back that's why he hadn't killed her Immortals killed before their time, are always reincarnated. She wished that he had killed her it would have made her meaningless and short life worth something. She wanted selfishly to be killed by the one she loved because she believed that it would have made him happy.

Over the next four days her powers drained quickly out of her and she could no longer move by the fifth day. Her last day was spent writhing in the most pain imaginable for 24 hours before her soul finally ate it's way out of her body and she died just has she'd seen in her dreams. Hiei went on in search of what he believed he wanted only to find that the mirror had been right. Those who had forsaken him weren't worth killing they were already dead at least their souls were. In the end no one can truly tell you what you truly desire most without causing you to wonder if it was true or not. In other words you can not be told what you want you have to figure it out for yourself.


End file.
